My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny's Cousin
by Charon the Sabercat
Summary: Jenny's cousin become more and more troubled as her contact with humans increases. Chapter 2
1. Meet Cousin Azura

First Sisters, then Cousins  
  
Jenny's "mom" has a friend in Honduras who's made a robot similar to Jenny; a cousin! But the "cousin" is rude, antisocial, jaded, unemotional... not Jenny's ticket to popularity, for sure! Can Jenny get to the bottom of the cousin's hatred of all humanity? Let's see!  
  
Jenny was upstairs reading a family magazine, especially interested in a study on genetics between family members. She found it amazing how similar then mannerisms of neices and nephews could be to their respective aunts and uncles, even if they had never met eachother! She gasped in amazement, cooing to herself and stroking her ponytail-engines. "Humans are amazing!"  
  
"BONITA! BONITA, I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"  
  
"What the-? MOM, ARE YOU OKAY!?" Jenny listened intently to her mother's reply.  
  
"OH, JENNY! JENNY, COME DOWN HERE AND MEET YOUR AUNTIE BONITA!"  
  
"Coming!" Jenny sighed. "Another one of Mom's ridiculous students, I'll bet. Parents, ugh."  
  
***  
  
"Bonita! It's so nice to see you again!" Mrs. Wakeman shook her friend's shoulders lovingly, elated after so many years to see "Bonita" again.  
  
Bonita was a middle-sized woman, heightwise and sizewise, of Hispanic descent. She kept her long, long black hair tied back in a loose bun. Her business suit was a musty gray, stiff with starch and smelling of roses. Her thick, cokebottle glasses (ones near identical to Mrs. Wakeman's!) small crookedly on her broad nose. Although she was actually shorter than Wakeman, her high heels made her look even taller. Bonita smiled, her sparkling white teeth shining in the fluroescent lighting.  
  
"Oh, Agnes, I'm so glad I could find you!" laughed Bonita in her heavily accented voice. "I almost thought I'd lost you after the last electronics convention!"  
  
"Who's here, Mom?" Jenny hovered down the stairs, surprised to see someone her mother's age instead of a younger student. "Who's this?"  
  
"Oh, XJ9! Come here and meet your Auntie Bonita!" Agnes pushed Bonita towards Jenny, dwarving the auntie by putting her next to her 6 foot neice.  
  
Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Auntie Bonita?"  
  
"Yes!" Bonita hugged Jenny gently. "Me and Agnes brainstormed ideas for humanoid robots back at Techvention 2000! I helped create you dear!"  
  
"Then... wouldn't you be my other mom, or something?" Jenny's eyebrow went even farther up her forehead.  
  
Bonita stared in confusion for a second, then burst into gales of laughter. "Oh, that's something I'd expect from URM17!"  
  
"Who's URM17?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to introduce you!" Bonita giggled and clapped her hands twice. "URM17!"  
  
A previously unnoticed figure rose from the sofa, so quiet and silent and no one even realized she was in the room. She stood as tall as Jenny; her body was the same shape and configuration as well, expect she was a light shade of purple. Her round head sheltered two completely black eyes, making her look almost demonic. Her "hair" was not done in ponytails; it lay down around her shoulders, arranged in dreadlock-ish clumps, polishing into fine spines at the tips. Her legs curved into a human shape complete with a distinguishable "calf", ending rounded hooves instead of feet. URM17 squinted evilly, her animal eyes of obsidian focusing solely on Jenny.  
  
"This is URM17!" Bonita smiled.  
  
Jenny smiled widely, and promptly entrapped her "cousin" in a bear hug. "Hello, URM17! What's your name!? How was your trip?"  
  
URM17's eys started to glow with a deep black light. Jenny recoiled just a bit.  
  
"Dado."  
  
"What?"  
  
URM17 swallowed and spoke in English. "You do not want to know the literal translation. And call me Azura."  
  
"Um..." Jenny pulled out of the hug and retreated to the other side of the room. "Okay."  
  
Bonita wrapped a loving arm around Azura's waist, hugging her sweetly. "Azura and I are going to be staying at your house for a few days, Jenny. Do you mind if Azura comes to school with you?"  
  
Jenny's face brightened wonderously. "OF COURSE NOT!"  
  
***  
  
"You'll love American High School, Azura!" Jenny giggled, walking beside her purple cousin. Azura concentrated her focus on the ground before her, not visibly paying attention, but she was listening.  
  
"I do not typically get along with the human species," Azura monotoned.  
  
"Aw, that's what most people say whenever they're new and shy," Jenny dismissed the callous remark, waving it away like she would a fly. "But wait 'til you meet Brad and Tuck, they're the best!"  
  
"I especially despise males of the human species," Azura's eyes narrowed.  
  
"JENNY!"  
  
"It's Brad!" Jenny yelped. "HI, BRAD! COME MEET COUSIN AZURA!"  
  
How will Azura react to Brad and the human population in general? I don't even know yet, stayed tuned to find out! 


	2. Why Azura hates People

First Sisters, then Cousins  
  
"Brad," began Jenny, waving a hand at her cousin, "This is my cousin Azura! She's from Honduras!"  
  
"Woah, cool!" chirped the happy redhead. "Hola!"  
  
Azura squinted evily. "No ponga encendido esa cara amistosa idiota para mí. No presto la atención a los hipócritas."  
  
"Woah, slow down there, Azura!" Brad waved his hands, surrendering. "I don't speak Spanish, I take French."  
  
Azura sighed. "I am going to be late. I am leaving." Azura walked into the High School building without a second glance at her cousin or her friend.  
  
***  
  
"Alright class, listen up!" yelled the teacher. "Now, today, we have a special student who's come all the way from Honduras to experience the American school system!"  
  
Azura, who was standing before the class, tapped the teacher on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Mrs. Slovak, but I am coming to this school because my mother made-"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, that's very nice, dear. Now, I want you all to say hello to Azura Menendez Soto... uh... dear, how do you say your name?"  
  
"Azura Menendez Soto y' Aguilar," Azura rattled off with both amazing speed and a bored tone-of-voice. "My designation code is URM17."  
  
"Dude, her last name's Aguilara!" yelled a buffon teenager from the back row.  
  
"Sing the 'Wherever, Whenever' song!" screamed another teenager, this one a girl.  
  
Azura began to growl, her hands clenched and her shoulders shaking. "Christina Aguilara is an insult to the Latin American culture! Don't ask me to sing one of those idiot songs again, you moron!"  
  
There was a group gasp, and Azura was sent to her seat by the teacher.  
  
***  
  
Jenny was hard at work on her schoolwork, stumped by an American History question in her notes.  
  
&Jenny, do you need help?&  
  
Jenny's head shot upwards, and she looked around. &Who talked to me?& she thought.  
  
&Jenny, put your head down. Your mother and mine installed radio transmitters in our central processors. We can speak to eachother without disturbing these moronic organic creatures.&  
  
&Oh, Azura! Don't insult humans! Most of them are really nice!& Jenny argued in her mind.  
  
&You poor, dillusional girl,& Azura sighed inwardly. &I'll need to teach you some things a bit later. Besides, the answer to number 7 is c.&  
  
Jenny blinked and wrote down the answer.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, so you're first day at American High School isn't going as smoothly as I expected," Jenny sighed. "Maybe you'll like American food! Today is taco..."  
  
Azura glared at her cousin.  
  
"Day. Oops."  
  
"Your sad attempts at cheering me up go unappreciated and unsuccessful, Jennifer. I am looking forward to going home more and more every second."  
  
"Hey, Jenny!" Brad shuffled to Jenny's side. "How's the day with your cousin going?"  
  
"Not good." Jenny rubbed her forehead. "Azura's really... antisocial. She doesn't really seem to like people."  
  
Azura gave a passing teen a hard bump with her hip. "Get out of my way, fleshbag!"  
  
Jenny flinched. "You see?"  
  
"JENNY!"  
  
Up ran a short girl that Jenny had never seen before; it surprised her to see that this stranger knew her name. "Jenny, you're a superhero! Brit and Tiff took my necklace! Please get it back for me please!"  
  
"Okay!" Jenny agreed, smilng widely. Her smile slowly faded. "Uh... how do I know you, exactly?"  
  
"Who are these 'Brit and Tiff' girls?" Azura asked, stepping forcibly in front of her cousin.  
  
"They're the popular girls!" Jenny laughed. "They're really nice!"  
  
Azura gasped, then narrowed her eyes and hunched her shoulders. "They are WHAT?!"  
  
**  
  
"Oh, what an absolutely fabulous new necklace!" Brit cooed, admiring her new gold-and-diamond studded platinum choker. "And I got it for pratically nothing, didn't I, Tiff?"  
  
Tiff laughed her annoying, raspy laugh. "Oh yeah, baby, it was a real steal!" The throng of girls around the Krustt cousins laughed unknowingly.  
  
"Um, hello Brit. Hello Tiff. This girl says you took her necklace. Could you give it back?"  
  
Brit just then noticed the tall blue robot in front of her. She huffed in Jenny's face. "How do you know that this Gorgeous, Wonderous necklace belongs to such a middle-class citizen?"  
  
"Yeah, she couldn't even afford something like this!" Tiff agreed.  
  
"It's an heirloom!" the blonde cried, crying into Brad's shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, no business." Brit rubbed her necklace lovingly.  
  
Without warning, Azura shot out of nowhere, clenched her hand around Brit's throat, and lifted her into the air. Jenny realized something terrifying; Azura didn't have Jenny's rounded, stubby hands and fingers; she had sharp, bony claws which pressed themselves into Brit's neck with force.  
  
The throng of girls screamed and ran for the principal's office. Jenny rushed to Azura and tried to pull her off of Brit, but the purple bot backswiped Jenny, knocking her into a wall with a huge crash!  
  
Azura held Brit to her face, tightening her grip with every one of Brit's breathes. "Listen you sniveling, buck-toothed fakey excuse for a Britain. I know your kind; you are responsible for the death of millions, you and people like you. Now, give this innocent back her family heirloom, you rat- pig, before you don't have a Neck To Wear it On!"  
  
Azura's claws were now drawing blood from the teenager's dark neck. Brit shuddered in fear. "Okay, okay! You can have your necklace back! Just please, let me go with my life!"  
  
Azura pulled the necklace off of Brit with her free hand and dropped her to the ground. "Now, run! Get out of my sight before I find you doing something else!"  
  
Brit ran away as fast as she could, holding her bleeding neck and crying.  
  
Azura handed the choker back to the blonde. Blondy hugged the necklace happily, latched it around her neck, and ran off to join another group of blondes, each one with some kind of golden accessory on their body. "I have the necklace! Now can I be in the Golden Club!"  
  
"Of course! Welcome to the Golden Club, Steph!"  
  
Azura slapped "Steph" in the back of the head, growling her disgust.  
  
***  
  
Jenny joined her cousin on the couch, sitting cross-legged with her hands on her "ankles". "Azura, what was up with you today?! You called the class morons, nearly beat up Brit and Tiff-"  
  
"They deserved their punishment."  
  
"Azura, why do you hate people?!"  
  
Azura bolted upright, scowling and growling and looking Jenny directly in the eyes. "Do you want to know why I hate humanity? Do you Really want to know?!"  
  
"Uh, I don't no-"  
  
"I'll tell you why, Jennifer, because apparently you need extra education on the human species!"  
  
Azura began to talk, and as she talked, pictures swam into Jenny's "mind"; it was the link that their mothers had installed.  
  
&&&  
  
It was a long time ago, back when I was just a year old. I used to love humanity; I thought they were the most beautiful things in the universe. I was being displayed at a local elementary school, shaking hands with the curious children and answering questions. I was there with my Mama and Papa-  
  
&&&  
  
"You have a dad, too?" Jenny interrupted. "Where is he-"  
  
"LET ME FINISH, YOU POMEGRANITE!"  
  
"Is everything alright back there?"  
  
"Yes, Mama!" Azura called to her concerned mother.  
  
"You pomegranite?" Jenny laughed, raising an eyebrow. Azura's doll eyes sent another chill down her circuits.  
  
"Shut up and listen, Jennifer."  
  
&&&  
  
Suddenly, a man burst through the doors of the school, holding a hand grenade. He began to threaten the people in the school, telling us he was going to set off the grenade. He spoke of the popular girls rejecting him, "normal" children degrading him to the status of GUM under someone's shoe. The teachers tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. I tried to stop him and steal the grenade before he set it off, but it was too late. He pulled the pin and threw it into the center of the room, just below me...  
  
&&&  
  
"Mama and I were the only ones to survive," Azura breathed. "PaPa died in the hospital of burn injuries."  
  
"So you hate people because one man killed your dad?" grimaced Jenny, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That one man killed everyone in the High School, did you not pay attention?!" Azura's body began to grow in size.  
  
"A hand grenade doesn't have a very large explosion radius," Jenny counterargued.  
  
"Schools are very small in Honduras." Azura sighed. "I am tired; I am going to enter sleep mode early tonight. I hope I left you with a better understanding of the species to which you have such a blind devotion to."  
  
Now we know why Azura hates people, but what's she going to do about it? Let's find out! 


End file.
